Edo period
The Edo period is an idea for a new world/time zone for Plants vs zombies 2: it's about time This world appears to be set in some time in the 1850s of Japan as the zombie all appear to be dressed and mutated to appear to be either yokai right out of japanese folklore or well known warriors from the era. For the first time ever! The player has to face an enemy that's not at all a zombie! The Yuki-onna. New plants Blaketus costs 600 sun and unlocked after beating night 3 Weeabush costs 0 sun and unlocked after beating night 1 Otakubarb costs 0 sun and unlocked after beating night 5 Kill la Lily costs 420 sun and unlocked after beating night 8 Gem Melon costs 475 sun and unlocked after beating night 27 Basin-shroom costs 25 sun and unlocked after beating night 20 Doom-shroom costs 150 sun and unlocked after beating night 16 Sea-shroom costs 0 sun and unlocked after beating night 14 Scaredy-shroom costs 0 sun and unlocked after beating night 10 Umbrella leaf costs 100 sun and unlocked after beating night 12 New features Much like the Dark ages world, the Edo period is shrouded in night time, meaning there will no sunlight to speak of falling from the sky for the player to collect, thus forcing the player to use other strategies, particularly, to take advantage of the moonlight-charged waters, which occupy a whopping four out of six lanes out of the whole lawn Moonlight charged waters is the most significant, useful and distinctive feature of the Edo period. If the player plants an aquatic or amphibious plant in a tile of these waters, the player will get 100 sun as a result and will continue to give 100 sun per 35 seconds as long as the plant is on that water tile. The waters are supposed to be enough to have certain plants to no longer be world exclusive plants anymore There is also a bridge that allows purely terrestrial plants to planted without a hassle or aquatic plant that only takes up two out of the six lanes of the lawn. One final feature of this world are flame and frost tiles, tiles that appear very commonly on various spots of the bridge depending on the night or level the player is going through. if either flame or frost tile has a plant or zombie on it three times each tile, then all individuals in the column of the tile and the two tiles adjacent to its left and right will be either frozen solid or burnt to a crisp depending on what tile it is. Even though the Blaketus can prevent such just by being at a particular spot. The tiles are distinguished by cinnabar or teal japanese symbols that either say "火" or "雪" on said tiles. Game description Explore and dominate this interesting and unusual world of flame, frost, water, moonlight and tradition that is the Edo period where the waters are beautiful, helpful and here to stay as this world introduces some of the most exotic and unusual friendly flora and deadly undead! Just prepare for a battle of fire, ice and water by moonlight and the wonders and rewards of this world will be yours, but not all the foes here are zombies so watch out! Trivia * The Yuki-onna is a myth of a girl who freezes men to death. * Weeabush is a pun on 'weeaboo' which means a person who likes anime and 'bush'. * Otakubarb is based on 'otaku' which is a person who is interested in Japanese culture and 'Rhubarb'. * Kill la Lily's name is based of a anime called Kill La Kill. Category:PvZ2 areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas